Winter Rebellion
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: Aizen wins the Winter War and the Soul Society is thrown into darkness. Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto both join Aizen but a rebellion is about to begin. Will they be able to win the rebellion and repair friendships, or will they fall deeper darkness
1. Prologue

Winter Rebellion

Summary: Aizen wins the Winter War and the Soul Society is thrown into Darkness. Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto both Join Aizen but a rebellion is about to begin. Will they win the rebellion and bring back their most beloved Shinigami? Or will they lose and fall deeper into the depths of despair?

Prologue

_Seireitei has lost many Shinigami in the Winter War with Aizen including their own Captain Commander, Yamamoto. The Gotei 13 lay in front of Aizen, Tosen, and Gin, defeated. Even the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't defeat Aizen. This can't be true... has the Gotei 13 really fallen?_

_"So, I guess this is the end of the Soul Society." Aizen walked up to the fallen soldiers and laughed. "Now, you can either join me, or be sent to jail."_

_"We'll never join you Aizen!" The 10__th__ division captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, yelled out. His bankai lay broken; his beautiful ice wings, broken and coated in blood; even his zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru, was broken. Aizen walked over to the broken ice dragon and stepped on his back causing him to cough up blood._

_"Come on Ran-chan. Join me and we'll never be separated again." Gin Ichimaru tried to coax Rangiku, his childhood friend._

_"G-gin..." Rangiku's voice cracked and tears filled her eyes. Her heart was telling her to go with him. She never wanted to be separated from her friend ever again. She missed him, she loved him and always longed to be with him again. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, she was lonely without him. "I-i..." she wasn't sure what to say, her heart said "I want to be with you" while her mind said "I'll never join you, you traitor."._

_Gin walked up to his friend and held out his hand to her like he did on the day they first met._

_"Please Ran-chan...I've been so lonely with out you." His voice was calm and soothing. His fox like grin still remaining on his face. Rangiku took a deep breath and made her decision. She took his hand and he helped her up. She hugged him tightly and began crying._

_"You idiot... Please... please never leave me again." She let out all of the sadness she held in for years out into his chest. He held her and rubbed her back._

_"There there Ran-chan... I'll never leave you again." He whispered softly __into her ear and she nodded slightly._

_"Matsu-" Hitsugaya was going to call out to her but was cut off by Aizen stepping on his back more and causing him to cough up blood again. Aizen's eyes scanned the horizon and found what he was looking for. His former Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. A smirked appeared across his face as he walked over to the small peach struggling to stand up._

_"Hinamori-kun..." Aizen said while offering a hand to her, "Would you do me the honor of being my second in command again?"_

_Hinamori stared at the hand as if it where some disgusting disease. She quickly lowered her head and replied, "Tch... I'll never join a disgusting traitor like you!" her voice was filled with venom and hatred. The traitor scowled and bent down and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened with surprise and she let out a depressed sigh. She bit her lip and stood up and walked next to Aizen to meet up with Rangiku and Gin. _

_Everyone's eyes widened with surprise but none more so than Hitsugaya's._

_"Hinamori! What the hell are yo-" Hitsugaya was once again cut off, but this time, by his childhood friend pointing her sword at him once again._

_"This is... Goodbye. Hitsugaya." Her voice was dark not like the sweet childish voice he had always known. She placed her sword back into its sheath and walked off with Aizen, Rangiku, and Gin. As they faded into the distance the broken dragon lowered his head. He was shocked, hurt, and most of all, betrayed by the two people he trusted the most._

_He clenched his teeth and bitterly thought "I'll never forgive either of you... Hinamori, Rangiku."_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Constructive crit. accepted please don't flame. Its not nice and it doesn't help anyone. Also, parings will be the following:<strong>

**HitsuHina  
>IchiRukiRenRuki (You vote)  
>UqliHimeIchiHime/IshiHime (You vote)  
>ByaHisa (Implied ByakuyaHisana)  
>GinMatsu<br>Grimm/OC (Vote)  
>Adult or Child Nel (vote for which one you want)<strong>

**There will be others, but They would take too long to list here. Vote on my profile.**


	2. The Present

Winter Rebellion

Chapter 1

_**(3 years after prologue)**_

_"I wonder how Shiro-Chan is doing..."_ The lone peach thought while looking out of her window. _"Its been 3 years since... I left him... I hope hes doing okay..."_ She sighed sadly as she thought about the childhood friend she had abandoned 3 years ago. She heard a knock on the door and she asked who it was and said that they could come in. The door opened to reveal her friend, Matsumoto Rangiku. She was wearing the white uniform that exposed most of her breast and was lined with black. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail and she wore her pink scarf tied into a ribbon in the front of her neck.

"Still thinking about him huh?" Rangiku asked as she sat next to her friend. The little peach nodded and sighed. Rangiku placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder and said "Don't worry... okay?"

"I try not to... but... I haven't seen him in 3 years. And whats worse is that I know where he is... but I can't bring myself to... to see him." The little peach's voice cracked at the end and she dropped her head as a lone tear went down the side of one of her soft cheeks. Matsumoto looked at her friend sadly and sighed. She wasn't sure what else to do other than to hug her friend.

"Hinamori-san, Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you." The lady on the intercom announced. Hinamori got up and bid farewell to her strawberry blonde friend before going to see Aizen.

_**(In the prisons/dungeons)**_

It was dark and damp, this place is where the former Gotei 13 are forced to stay. Each of them lay broken, yet still filled with determination of getting out. They each _hated_ what Seireitei had become. Its residents where forced to live in fear and it was no longer beautiful and peaceful. Now, it was filled with slums and violence.

In a distant corner, guards where mercilessly beating a prisoner. He was bloody and bruised, his beautiful snow white hair stained with new and dry blood, his teal eyes now colder and harsher than what they where before Aizen's takeover. The guards threw him into his cell and locked it. They then walked off laughing in "victory". These guards were sadistic and they would take out the prisoners just to beat them.

His body laid lifelessly for a few moments before he managed to sit his back against the cold, hard all of his cell. He sighed and looked down, even after 3 years, he _still_ couldn't believe that his lieutenant and childhood friend not to mention secret love, did this to him. He never would have thought that either of them would betray him.

_"I hope you both burn in hell..."_ his scowl deepened as he thought several bad things. Suddenly he gasped at his own thoughts and sighed deeply. The door to his cell opened and some of the guards threw in a girl with short red hair and blue eyes. The girl's name was Suzuki Tamara. She groaned in pain from the beating she had gotten from the guards as she struggled to sit up on her knees.

"Hey Hitsugaya." She said seductively. Hitsugaya shudder with disgust being unable to move. Tamara managed to scoot over to where Hitsugaya was and laid her head on his shoulder and gently rubbed her face into his tealish colored, slightly torn scarf. Hitsugaya turned his face away from her and sighed in disgust.

"Hey whats wrong?" Tamara asked, her breath blowing across his lower jaw. Hitsugaya continued to ignore her hoping she would just give up. Tamara managed to catch a glimpse at his distant, sad looking eyes and sighed deeply causing her breath to go across his lower jaw again.

"Why are you still thinking about that childhood slut and that whore of an ex lieutenant huh?" Hitsugaya's body stiffened and his eyes widened as he tried to keep his cool (no pun intended) as Tamara snapped "They _betrayed _you! They betrayed all of us! Get the hell over them! Everyday I see that big boobed whore Matsumoto walking with her arm wrapped around that fox face's acting as if not a damn thing is wrong! And then... oh my god that little flat chested slut Hinamori! She acts as if shes too god for any damn body! Why don't you just give up on those two, no good, s-"

"SHUT UP!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Just shut... The. Fuck. Up." For some reason, he _hated_ anytime someone bad mouthed either Matsumoto or Hinamori. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists together attempting to calm himself down so he didn't freeze Tamara to death by using his reiatsu. Sensing he was angry (more like pissed), Tamara scooted away and kissed her teeth.

_**(With Momo)**_

She was going back to her room after her little talk with Aizen. She couldn't believe what he had told her. Tears where streaming down her eyes just at the thought of it. On her way back to her room, her friend Matsumoto had saw her and instantly ran to console the young peach.

"Momo whats wrong?" The strawberry blonde asked with concern evident in her voice. It was a few moments before the peach answered, when she did, her voice was trembling and cracking a lot.

"I-i have to...get married... to A-aizen..." She broke down into sobs at the last part and Matsumoto's eyes widened and she hugged her friend tightly.

Gin, who was walking down the halls heard the sobbing and followed it until he found his girlfriend and her best friend hugging each other crying their eyes out.

"Hey whats goin' on here? What's wrong with the lil peach Ran-chan?" Gin asked while walking up behind Matsumoto and kneeling down.

"She has to get married to _Aizen__._" Rangiku said with bitterness in her voice. Gin's eyes opened to reveal his ruby orbs.

"What?" He almost yelled with his eyes still wide open. He very rarely opened his eyes unless he was in shock or out of anger. "T-t-thats terrible!" he stammered. Not even he could understand this. "When's the weddin?" He asked out of concern.

"24 months from now..." The little peach managed to say through her sobs. "What am I going to do? I-i can't marry that jerk!"

"Hey don't worry... We are gunna figure out somethin." The fox said trying to reassure the little peach.

_**(In the prisons/dungeons)**_

"GOD I can't take this anymore!" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled as he hit the walls of his cell causing them to rattle and crumble a bit. The strawberry was beaten and bruised and this was the last beating he was going to take.

"Please... Calm down Kurosaki-kun." His friend Orihime attempted to calm him down. She was naturally non violent by nature so she didn't like when Ichigo would act out violently. The strawberry took a deep breath and looked back at his friend. Her hair had grown and now it was fuller and wavier. She also looked more mature.

"Okay Orihime... But I can't take this anymore..." Then his eyes narrowed and he continued "We _need_ to start a rebellion."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I move the story too fast? : Please Read and Review.**


	3. The Start?

Winter Rebellion

Chapter 2

_**(In the prisons/dungeons)**_

"B-but Kurosaki-kun! How would we start a rebellion?" Inoue asked frantically. She was worried, and most of all, scared. Even though she wouldn't admit or talk about it, she still thought about the two fukutaichos. She had mixed emotions about it, one side of her thought that they where evil, power hungry, traitors; while the other, thought they _had_ to have a reason for betraying them and that there was still some good in them.

"Simple... we start out by telling the others who are trapped here our plan. Then, when the guards come in we break out of these cells, find our zanpaktous for those who have one, and take down Aizen along with Gin, Rangiku, and Hinamori when they least expect it." Ichigo explained. To be honest, it wasn't the most thought out plan but they can work in details later.

"But...we have to find the key to the storage room which is where they keep them." Rukia, who was in the cell across from them with Renji said.

"Yeah... I overheard one of the guards talking about where the room is when we where captured 3 years ago." Renji added in.

"But what if that room was moved you simpletons? Then we would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Mayuri said. For some reason, he and Nemu where apparently lightly bruised. Most likely due to the fact that the beatings from the guards didn't affect them.

"He's right." Nemu commented in an emotionless voice while looking in her father's direction.

"Plus, we need a leader. We can't just run and try to over throw him unorganized. That would be so ugly." Yumichika said while flipping his hair.

"I say forget the plan and just beat the hell out of em. Now that's a good plan." Kenpachi said while cracking his neck. He too was relatively uninjured, most likely due to the fact that the guards would injure themselves while they tried to beat him even though he wouldn't fight back.

"Yeah what Kenny said!" a high pitched, childish voice belonging to no other than Yachiru said. Her hair was straightened and she wore a little cross bone hair pin. No one really knew how she got it, nor did they really want to know. She too was lightly beaten due to the fact that any time she got out the guards would have to chase her around too much, so they never let her out of her cell.

"Nii-sama can be our leader." Rukia suggested. This resulted in Byakuya just giving a grunt of indifference.

"Well... I guess this is what we are gunna do..." Ichigo started.

_**(With Matsumoto and Gin)**_

It was late, most likely past midnight. Rangiku and Gin where still up since neither of them could sleep. Well, more like Rangiku couldn't sleep therefor, she wouldn't let him sleep.

"There _has_ to be a way to get Momo-chan out of this..." Rangiku said while taking another sip of her sake.

"Don't worry Ran-chan... We can think of a way to outta of this in the mornin..." Gin said while yawning. This resulted in a sake cup getting thrown at him which he managed to dodge.

"But what if we can't a Momo-chan ends up having to marry that sadistic jerk!" Rangiku yelled at him before turning back around. She took a deep sigh and rubbed her index and middle fingers on her temples in order to sooth the coming headache.

"Gin... do you think we did the right thing by doing this?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Because... W-what if..." She began sniffling as the tears streamed down her face. Knowing what she was referring to, Gin walked up behind her and gave her a soothing hug.

"Don't worry... okay Ran-chan?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and closed her eyes and relaxed her body into Gin's arms.

_**(With Momo)**_

She lay down, curled up hugging her pillow to her chest. Her pillow was soaked from her tears as she stared at the moon from her window. She sat up and looked at the moon. Her eyes where red and swollen from crying and she could only think about one person. Hitsugaya. She walked over to her window and sat on her knees she took a deep sigh and began to sing, hoping that by some chance he would be able to hear her voice.

_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai  
>subete sutete shimaetara<br>ii no ni ne  
>genjitsu wa tada zankoku de<em>

_sonna toki itsu datte  
>me o tojireba<br>waratte'ru kimi ga iru  
><em>

As she continued singing, Hitsugaya was awake in his cell. His ears perked at the sound of soft singing that was barely audible._  
><em>

_aa itsu ka eien no_  
><em>nemuri ni tsuku hi made<em>  
><em>dou ka sono egao ga<em>  
><em>taema naku aru you ni<em>

_hito wa minna kanashii kana?_  
><em>wasure yuku ikimono da kedo<em>

_ai subeki mono no tame_  
><em>ai o kureru mono no tame<em>  
><em>dekiru koto<em>

_Ah deatta ano koro wa_  
><em>subete ga bukiyou de<em>  
><em>toomawari shita yo ne<em>  
><em>kizu tsukeatta yo ne<em>

_"Is that...Hinamori?" _he thought to himself as he tried to concentrate on the small voice under Tamara's loud snoring._  
><em>

_Ah itsu ka eien no  
>nemuri ni tsuku hi made<br>dou ka sono egao ga  
>taema naku aru yo ni<br>_

_**(Here her voice begins to crack as she starts crying)**_

_"Why...Why does she sound so sad?" _He continued to think to himself. He knew that Hinamori always sang whenever she wasn't feeling well. He mentally cursed himself for even thinking about he after what happened 3 years ago, but he couldn't help but still think about her. _"Something isn't right..." _As he continued thinking, the moonlight reflected off of a small tear that had came out of his eye even though he didn't realize it. Although, even after 3 years he hated whenever she was sad or unhappy.

_Ah deatta ano koro wa  
>subete ga bukiyou de<br>toomawari shita kedo  
>tadori tsuita n da ne<em>

The soft singing stopped and Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh. He rubbed his eye and it was only then that he realized that he was crying. He looked back out at the moon sadly and thought _"I guess... I never did stop loving you Momo..."_. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he missed that ever so lazy fukutaicho and his sweet childhood friend. To be honest, he felt lonely with out them. He smiled sadly to himself as he thought about some of the memories that happened.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Hi Shiro-chan!"_

_"Oi, Its Hitsugaya-taicho!"_

_(Insert Hinamori's giggle)_

_"MATSUMOTO!"_

_"I'm working!"_

_"Yeah right..."_

_**(End of flashback)**_

He chucked (OMG!) at the thought of the memories. Then he took a deep sigh and thought "_Why... Why did you two betray me..."_ Then his eyes were filled with an icy fire _"There__ has__ to be a reason why you both did this..." _He began thinking back to that day. That day that changed everything.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Hinamori stared at the hand as if it where some disgusting disease. She quickly lowered her head and replied, **"Tch... I'll never join a disgusting traitor like you!" **her voice was filled with venom and hatred. The traitor scowled and bent down and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened with surprise and she let out a depressed sigh. She bit her lip and stood up and walked next to Aizen to meet up with Rangiku and Gin._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

The little genius thought carefully, at first, she didn't even _want_ to go with him. Something must have changed her mind. He thought carefully and tried to make it even more clear. After about 10 minutes of thinking his eyes widened with realization.

"_That bastard... He told her something that made her change her mind." _His eyes narrowed dangerously and then he took a deep breath. He exhaled and eventually allowed sleep to overcome him.

_**(The Next Day)**_

_"Aww... Hes so cute when hes sleeping."_ Tamara thought was she stared at a sleeping Hitsugaya. She was about to lean in for a kiss when...

"Tamara... Get the _hell_ away from my face..." Hitsugaya growled as he felt her breath nearing his face. She backed away and pouted.

"Hmph... You're so mean Hitsu-kun~" She complained.

"My name isn't "Hitsu-kun"... Its Hitsugaya." He replied sternly while sitting up and looking away from her. After some time, the guards had came in, apparently either to beat them or deliver their "food". One of the guards opened the cell door for Hitsugaya's and Tamara's cell and placed down two bowls of water and threw in some slices of stale bread. One of the slices had hit Hitsugaya on the side of his head causing him to glare at the guard.

"Hey, did you hear that Aizen-sama is going to marry that Hinamori girl?" One of the guards said as he was about to exit. This caused Hitsugaya to listen intently.

"Yeah... Damn, shes pretty hot. I'd love to have her as my wife."

"HA! Although I'd prefer the one with the huge boobs."

The two guards continued their conversation as they left the prisons. Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he just heard. Hinamori was going to get married to _Aizen?_. He sighed and let his head hang down. Tamara opened her mouth to say something but Hitsugaya had cut her off.

"Don't say... one word." He said dangerously and Tamara had closed her mouth. In his side of the dungeon, Ichigo was talking with everyone about a plan. Soon, the plan about the rebellion had spread all throughout the dungeon. Hitsugaya joined in and thought about seeing the two fukutaichos again. Little did they know that someone was eavesdropping on them.

The little Arrancar ran back and had bumped into Rangiku, Gin, and Momo.

"Watcha runnin' round like that for?" Gin asked the Arrancar.

"Matsumoto-san, Ichimaru-sama, Hinamori-san..." He said through pants. "T-the prisoners... are planning on starting a rebellion! (pant) W-what are you going to do?" He finished while looking at the 3 who pretended to be surprised.

"Don't worry... We will inform Aizen-sama. In the mean time, do not mention this to anyone, and go rest up. Don't worry about having to inform Aizen yourself." Hinamori said while pretending to be surprised. The Arrancar nodded and left the scene. The 3 turned to each other and Matsumoto asked,

"So, what are we going to do?"

Hinamori gave a soft smile and said "What else? We are going to help them."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I didn't move too fast again ~ Still trying to work on slowing down... I tend to upload them as soon as I get finished because I have an extreme habit of forgetting ._.<strong>

**The Name of the song is "Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasaki. BTW, you probably won't be able to find it on youtube as copywright (Screw you!) has taken most of em down or blocked em.**

**Also, I have made a facebook profile (linke is on my FFN Profile) and I will be posting pictures, and updates about the stories on there. Feel free to either like the page, or add me as a friend. THe link to get to the page should be under "Employment" or something like that on the FB profile.**

**Also, big thanks to IchiRuki45 :D For reviewing my stories 3**


	4. Gathering Help and Planning

Winter Rebellion

Chapter 3

"Okay... I've made the calls and they said they are willing to help us." Rangiku said while putting down the phone. "Yuroichi, Uruhara, and the visords are willing to help."

"Okay... I just called my two friends and they both said that they are willing to get their friends who where once espada to help." Momo said cheerfully. "_Finally... Don't worry Shiro-chan Matsumoto, Gin, and I will help you guys become free again."_ she smiled to herself at this thought as she thought about helping them. The time was finally coming, the time to over throw Aizen and set things right again.

"So... Now we just need to know when they are planning the rebellion so we can all be in sync." Gin said with his fox like grin on his face while the girls nodded in agreement. The threesome then continued working on a plan.

_**(In the prisons/dungeons)**_

"So, is everyone clear on the plan?" Ichigo said while looking around to see if any guards where coming.

"Yeah... But shouldn't we try to get reinforcements from Urahara?" Soi-Fon suggested, not really wanting reinforcements but wanting to see Yuroichi again.

"Yeah... But we don't have any way of contacting them." Renji responded, secretly destroying Soi-Fon's hopes. "But you where captain of the punishment corps, you should be able to handle hand to hand pretty well right?"

She sulked for a bit and then quickly regained composure and responded "Yes. I can handle perfectly well on my own."

"But what are we going to do if we run into Hinamori-san, Matsumoto-san, and Gin-san?" Orihime asked. Hitsugaya's ears perked up and he listened more intently while Tamara just glared at Orihime.

"They are traitors and therefor, enemies. If you run into any you are to execute them." Byakuya answered Orihime's question in an emotionless voice. Hitsugaya tightened his eyes and silently cursed. Even though almost everyone was saddened in some way, none of them would go against Byakuya's word since hes strict and on top of that, hes the leader. Now, the only thing Hitsugaya could do is to pray that he meets up with them before any of the others.

_**(With Momo and friends)**_

"Okay... I'll go ask Unohana-san if she can help. She currently works in the medical department since they need someone to heal the guards after their daily fights." Momo said as she rolled her eyes at the last part.

"How did you know where Unohana-san was?" Rangiku asked curiously. Momo just winked and said,

"Because... Since Aizen wants to "marry" me, I know just about every inch of this place." She made little quotations with her fingers around the word marry while saying it was pure disgust. Both Rangiku and Gin made "Ohs" with their mouth.

The little peach quietly went to the medical department and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The sweet female doctor said while Momo poked her head inside the door.

"Um... Unohana-san?"

"Oh hello, what brings you here Hinamori-san?" Even after 3 years, the nurse was still as nice (yet scary) and sweet as she had always been, despite not getting a lot of respect from the guards. "Please... Come in." Unohana said with a smile on her face that you just couldn't say no to.

"Well you see... Will you be willing to help me with something?" Hinamori asked softly as she came inside of her office.

"Of course... What do you need help with?" Even after 3 years, the nurse had no bad feelings towards Hinamori, Ichimaru, or Matsumoto. Maybe it was just her nice nature to not hold a grudge.

"I was wondering..." Hinamori made sure that no guards where around or within earshot of what she was about to say.

"You wish to know when the rebellion is am I correct?" The nurse finished Hinamori's sentence causing her to look up in surprise. Hinamori opened her mouth to say something but Unohana had cut her off "Don't worry... I'll send one of my underlings to the prisons to find out. If you are wondering about how I knew, Matsumoto-san and Ichimaru-san had already told me."

"But when?" The little peach asked curiously. After she asked, Unohana began explaining how she knew.

_**(Flashback; 3 years ago)**_

_Matsumoto and Gin where wondering the halls after Momo was lead to her room by Aizen. As Matsumoto and Gin where wondering they where also thinking about how they could over turn Aizen now that Momo had joined them._

_"Gin, what are we going to do? It won't be easy to over turn king jerk-face and now its going to be even harder now that Momo-chan was thrown into this mix." The strawberry blonde asked her childhood friend._

_"Yeah I know Ran-chan... It won't be easy and there's a pretty good chance either he will find out, or we will lose our lives in this..." He responded._

_"Excuse me... Are you two planning a rebellion?" A soft, nice voice had asked them coming out of nowhere causing them both to jump and turn around in surprise._

_"Its okay... You can relax its only me. Also, I won't tell anyone so don't worry about anyone else finding out." The nurse walked out of the shadows and Rangiku and Gin both relaxed a bit._

_"Unohana-san, ho-" Rangiku was about to ask but was cut off._

_"They need a medic so I cannot stay in the dungeons along with the others. Don't worry, I will help you just tell me when." She said with a sweet, but scary smile. Ichimaru and Matsumoto nodded in understanding and thanked the nurse and the sweet nurse returned to her office._

_After walking in silence for a bit, Rangiku decided to break it._

_"Hey Gin, why did you only allow me to know what you where thinking now and not all of those other times?" She asked sadly._

_"Because... I had to or else you woulda been sent to the prisons along with everyone else. And if that woulda happened I wouldn't have been able to protect you..." He responded. "I didn't allow you to know what I was thinkin those other times because I didn't want you to get thrown into that spiral."_

_Out of nowhere, Rangiku hugged him which he had returned. "Gin.. Thank you for always caring about me, even if I wasn't sure you actually did."_

_"No problem Ran-chan. I'm sorry for hurtin' you for all of those years." Rangiku nodded and they walked to their rooms_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"So, Rangiku-san and Ichimaru-san where already planning a rebellion?" The little peach asked.

"Yes... And I presume they didn't tell you because they didn't want you to get hurt." The nurse responded. The little peach nodded with understanding, thanked the kind nurse, and returned to her room inwardly smiling to herself.

_**(In the Prisons/dungeons)**_

"So, when do we strike?" Soi-Fon asked impatiently. She wanted to hurry and get this over with so she would be able to punish the former friends.

"In two weeks time." Byakuya said calmly, "We need to give ourselves time to prepare."

After talking for some time, Unohana's underling had managed to sneak back to her superior. The underling informed Unohana about when the rebellion was going to take place, who informed Gin, Matsumoto, and Hinamori, who had informed the reinforcements. The prisoners, where finally about to fight for their freedom as well as confront their former allies. Ichigo, Soi-Fon, Kenpachi, and Yachiru where going to be on the front lines. They would be the first battle. Their job would to be to take out as many Arrancar as they could as well as find their zanpaktous and give them to everyone else. After retrieving their zanpaktous, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Renji where going to attempt to draw Aizen out of hiding if he wasn't already out. After drawing him out of hiding if they had to, this is where the real battle would begin. While this is just the rough plan, they would just the two weeks to brush it up to make everything go as planned. This was going to be it, all or nothing, a fight to the death for freedom. They can't afford to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaaahhhh... Sorry if this chapter is pretty confusing. I was having a bit of a block but I was doing the best I could. Anyways, If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc. Feel free to message me :3 and I'll be happy to respond. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Meeting Again

Winter Rebellion

Chapter 4

About 7 days have passed since the prisoners (and Matsumoto and friends) have planned out the rebellion. Some managed to keep their cool while others where getting impatient. However, with impatience, comes hot tempers. Somehow, Unohana managed to convince the guards to allow them out of their cells and not beat them for the past 12 days and considering the dungeon is pretty sound proof, none of the guards had heard them arguing.

"God why do we have to wait the remaining seven days? I'm ready to put those bitches into their place now!" Tamara yelled impatiently. Hitsugaya was trying to maintain his composure as he had already knew who Tamara was talking about however, he was about to lose it since he was tired of Tamara's mouth.

"YEAH! I'm getting tired of waiting!" Renji agreed with Tamara. "Lets just strike now and take em down!"

"Um... Please calm down and stop yelling... Its only two days." Orihime said quietly and sweetly, "If we try to do it now we may get more injuries than necessary..."

"Tch... If we get an injury then you can just heal us!" Tamara snapped at her.

"Y-yeah but..." Orihime whimpered as she looked down, feeling intimidated by fiery red head.

"It takes time for Orihime to heal us... Lets just wait out the seven days okay? We still need to get the kinks out of our plan." Ichigo said coolly while defending Orihime. Orihime gave a sigh of relief as she recalled why she had to manage to hold everyone off for the two days.

_**(Flashback)**_

_ It was late at night and the moon was shining through the cracks of the dungeon. Everyone was asleep except one person, Orihime Inoue. They had just planned their rebellion and Orihime was sitting in a corner hugging her knees to her chest as she thought about the things to come. She looked at the moon and the stars that surrounded it, their light being the only light into the dark dungeons. Then a shadowy figure blocked out the light from the stars and the moon and peered inside of the dungeons._

_ "Orihime-san...?" The soft, motherly voice said. Orihime's ears perked and when her eyes adjusted, she saw the kind eyes of the nurse Unohana Retsu._

_ Her eyes widened with disbelief and she whispered, "Unohana-san? W-what are you doing here?"_

_ "I'm here to ask a favor of you..." Unohana responded while pulling out a small heart shaped hair pin that was about the size of a contact lens, and then she continued, "It's a microphone type chip. I'll be able to hear everything here and it won't be anyone other than me okay? I need you to wear it so myself, and the others can help you all with your rebellion. You will also be able to speak to me through it by extending the small microphone. However, please be gentle with it because its hair thin and may break easily."_

_ Orihime took the took the small chip and placed it in her hair, "But how did-"_

_ "Don't worry about how I found out." The kind nurse said, "Also, please try to hold them off for the two weeks. Any earlier and I, nor the others, may be able to help you."_

_ Orihime nodded with understanding and placed the hair clip into her hair, next to her Shun Shun Rikka hair clips._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Tamara and Renji both gave a sigh of defeat. Then, Tamara got an idea, _"I guess if they won't do things my way... I guess I can just make them."_ she smirked at the thought and silently planned what she was about to do to the group.

The rest of the day passed relatively calmly and now it was nighttime. Orihime was still awake and since she was positive that everyone was soundly asleep, she carefully pulled the small microphone from her hairpin.

"Unohana-san... I'm not sure if I can keep them held down... I almost couldn't hold them down without Kurosaki-kun's help." Orihime whispered into the microphone.

"It's okay Inoue-san. Try to hold them down as long as you can if you can't hold them for the remaining seven days." Unohana replied in a motherly, reassuring voice.

"I'll do my best Unohana-san." Orihime replied with slight confidence and carefully placed the microphone back into the hairpin safely and slowly closed her eyes. However, Orihime didn't realize the red eyes that were slightly open and listening to her speak to Unohana.

_"Hm... I see... Well, I'll make sure that you can't hold us down."_ She thought deviously before falling to sleep.

_**(The next day)**_

"Hey Gin, where are you taking us?" Rangiku asked as she looked at the walls that were unfamiliar to her. Gin was leading her, along with Momo down a secret passage.

"You'll see when ya get there Ran-chan." He responded. After about 5 more minutes of walking they came to a large field.

"It's a secret trainin ground... Aizen won't be able ta find us here so brush up on ya rusty ol' skills." Gin said, "Oh, and be sure ta tell teh others where it is so they can brush on on their rusty ol' skills too. We'll only have about a week ta use it so..."

"But how will we tell the others?" Momo asked curiously as she looked around the large area.

"Oh 'dats easy." Gin said while handing Momo a large trench coat with a hood. She looked at Gin and then back at the trench coat as if to say "What am I suppose to do with this?".

Gin let out an audible sigh, "Geez Peachy you're slow... Ya suppose ta put it on 'n' 'den sneak inside teh dungeons. There's a lil window ya can use ta sneak in. I'm too tall ta sneak through witout crashin my head on sumthin' and Ran-chan's boobs are too big." He said causing him to earn a punch from Rangiku.

Momo nodded understandingly and placed the trench coat aside. She watched as Gin went into the bushes and pulled out three zanpaktous, His, Haineko, and Tobiume. The three some sat in a circle facing each other and sat in a meditation like position and began training until sunset.

"OW!" Momo screeched while holding her head, causing everyone to snap out of their inner worlds.

"What happened?" Rangiku asked wide eyed and somewhat bewildered.

"Yeah wah happen to ya peachy?" Gin also asked.

"Tobiume it me it on of er ells..." She mumbled, earning confused looks from Gin and Rangiku.

"Repeat that..." Rangiku said, unable to decipher what she mumbled.

"I said Tobiume hit me with one of her bells..." She said slightly louder while still holding the top of her head. After a pregnant silence...

"AHAHAHA!" Both Gin and Rangiku began literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Miniature tic marks appeared on Momo's head and she puffed out her cheeks as they turned red with anger, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled with red cheeks while still holding her hair as tears formed in her eyes, "THOSE BELLS HURT!" she whined.

"It was an accident..." Tobiume said/thought to her master while looking away and using her scarf to hide the upcoming smirk on her face.

_"Accident my ass..." _Momo thought back to her zanpaktou. Letting out an audible "hmph" Momo grabbed the trench coat and put it on. She then left the laughing couple and walked to were the dungeons were. Once there, she went outside and slipped in through the small window. However, she landed on her head, in the same spot that Tobiume hit her and it took everything in her power to not cry.

"Hey what was that?" Someone asked. Momo held her head low to keep them from seeing her face, but she managed to figure out that the voice was Ichigo Kurosaki's. She got to her feet and motioned for them to come closer to her. They did so extremely cautiously and were prepared to attack her at any moment. Momo placed her hand on the wall and used a spell to create an opening which lead to a tunnel. She went in and walked for a while before realizing that no one was following her. She turned around and motioned for them to follow her and everyone narrowed their eyes at her which seemed to read, "How do we know we can trust you?"

Momo looked down in an attempt to think of something, as she was thinking, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey!" A girl with red hair said while shoving her way in front of everyone, "Are you just going to stand there like a fucking dumbass or what?" She went up to Momo and tried to remove her hood, "And show you damn face!"

Momo just stepped back, causing her to miss and fall on her face. This only made Tamara even more angry. She let out a low growl and began to attack Momo. Momo only dodged each of Tamara's wildly thrown punches before turning around and running further into the tunnel. Tamara chased after her, determined to capture her, "Get back here you coward!"

Everyone chased after Tamara in an attempt to stop her from possibly leading herself into certain death. As they ran, they began to see a light at the end of the long tunnel, the bright light blinded them momentarily and when their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw the secret training grounds, along with their zanpaktous laid out in the middle of the field and Momo had apparently vanished behind some of the tall trees.

The zanpaktous happily called out to their masters. Everyone went up to their respective zanpaktou and greeted them after spending 3 years apart. Momo smiled softly to herself as she watched everyone happily chat with their zanpaktous, _"I'm glad they are with their zanpaktous again..."_ She scanned the field and took in everyone's smiles. Momo began to leave when she turned someone behind her.

"Your name..." The voice was deep yet distant and cold, barely above a whisper. Momo turned to see the figure while still hiding her face and she froze and began to turn back around. She couldn't face him... not after all the pain she caused him. Even though she didn't move, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about how much she had hurt him. Suddenly, she began to run away from him, causing him to chase after her.

"H-hey!" Toshiro yelled as he chased after Momo. It wasn't long before he had managed to capture her trench coat in his vice like grip. He got a glimpse at that the girl and almost instantly recognize her.

His teal eyes seemed to bore into her back, making her unable to move. She closed her eyes tightly and just hoped he would turn back to the training field. She felt her chest tighten as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Momo..." His voice was barely above a whisper and as much as she didn't want to, Momo has turned around to face him but still kept her head held down.

"Why..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** :_ Gawk... So sorry if this chapter sucked :/ I'm still facing the dreaded block

_**Everyone! I'm on DeviantArt, Facebook, AND Twitter! Follow me on there! I'll be posting updates, pictures, etc. for my stories! Links are on my profile!**_


	6. Confessions and the Beginning

Winter Rebellion

Chapter 5

"Why Momo?" His voice was low, barely above a whisper. Momo just wanted to turn and run and not give him an answer, however, she knew that he deserved one more than anyone.

"I-I..." Her words were hung in her throat, "I'm so sorry...". She then collapsed to her knees and began crying, "I'm so sorry... B-but he said that if I didn't join him... That he would trap you in an eternal nightmare and torture you... I-I couldn't let you go threw something like that... I'm so sorry..."

Hitsugaya got down onto his knees and pulled the crying girl into a warm, comforting, embrace. Momo's body stiffened with surprise, was he... hugging her? But why?

"Its okay... I forgive you..." Toshiro whispered into her ear, "Please... Please stop crying... I hate seeing you cry. You're too beautiful... to cry."

His words completely shocked Momo, "W-what? B-but why? I thought that you would have hated me... S-sh.."

"Because... I could never hate you... I figured that Aizen would have made you join him... and its okay, you can call me "Shiro-chan..." I've missed being called that..." He whispered calmly into her ear.

She nodded and responded, "Okay... Shiro-chan." For once in three years, she felt truly happy and at peace.

They sat in silence until Toshiro spoke up, "Hey Momo? Can you promise me something?"

"What is it Shiro-chan?"

"Promise me that... You won't leave me alone again..." He whispered while pulling her closer, "I've been so lonely these past three years... Promise me that... In this rebellion... You won't die..."

Momo thought for a moment... She knew that it was possible for her to die during this, but she also wanted to promise him that she wouldn't so she said, "I'll try to keep that promise... Okay Shiro-chan?"

He pushed her away a bit and before he knew it, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, knowing that it was possible that this would be the last time he ever saw her. She returned the kiss and when they pulled away from their sugary sweet moment, Momo said, "I love you... Shiro-chan."

"I love you too... Bed-wetter Momo." He replied with a smirk.

Momo giggled and gave a sweet smile at the old, childhood nickname, "Well... I should be going now before we get caught. I'll see you soon Shiro-chan." She then grabbed her trench coat and ran off into the darkness. Toshiro turned and went back to the field when she left however, neither of them realized that a pair of eyes were watching them.

"Hey Toshiro, where were you?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro came back.

"I was chasing that mystery person... They got away." He lied. Ichigo then shrugged and walked away. When he did, Toshiro sat down in a mediation position and began training with Hyourinmaru.

As time passed, the mysterious person (To everyone other than Toshiro) would come by and lead them to the training grounds at the same time each day. Gradually, the prisoners began getting the hang of their abilities again. Soon it would be time for the rebellion and they would be more than ready. Even if they lost their lives fighting for their freedom.

_**(The Morning Before the Rebellion)**_

"Good morning Hinamori-chan." Aizen said, while rubbing Hinamori's cheek and attempting to give her a kiss, however, she moved away.

"Morning Aizen-kun." She said, in a sweetly fake voice, gagging at the fact that she had just called him that.

Aizen only smiled and asked politely, "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm going to go with Rangiku-chan, and Ichimaru-kun to do something."

"Oh, do you mind telling me what you have planned?" he asked in response.

"Sorry, but I can't say. It's a surprise." Momo smiled before skipping off so he couldn't ask her anything else.

_"That asshole... How dare he have the audacity to try to kiss me. Fortunately, that bastard is gonna get whats comin' to him!"_ Momo inwardly thought to herself, her eyes narrowing with determination.

_**(In the Dungeons/Prisons)**_

"Okay everyone, so we attack tomorrow right?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah... But how are we going to?" Ichigo asked while leaning against the wall.

"That mysterious person said that they were going to help us." Toshiro informed him, "Tomorrow, we just need to be awake and ready and that they were going to handle the rest."

"Wow... You seem to be close with this mysterious person." Renji said while crossing his arm and looking at the white haired male.

"Hmpm! That mysterious person better stay away from my Hitsu-kun!" Tamara whined while wrapping her arms around Toshiro.

"Get... The hell... Off... Of me..." Toshiro growled while shooting the girl an icy glare.

"But Hitsu-"

"Geez Tamara, can't you see that he doesn't want you on him?" Renji asked rudely. The red headed girl shot him a glare before unwrapping her arms from Toshiro.

_**(In Unohana's office)**_

"Is everything in place Unohana-san?" Momo asked politely. The kind nurse nodded in response and gave the small peach a warm smile. Momo smiled in return and bowed to her before turning and heading towards the door.

"Good luck, Hinamori-san." Unohana muttered as she watched the peach leave her office.

_**(With Rangiku and Gin)**_

"Hey Gin, the rebellion is tomorrow right?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Yeah Ran-chan, why?" The fox asked in response.

She sighed before looking down and saying, "Just making sure..."

"You're worried aren't you?" Gin asked, as if he read her like a book.

Rangiku shot her head up and looked at him, "Tch! As if I'd be worried! I know we're gunna win this!" she said confidently while holding her fist to her chest.

Gin pulled her into a hug and whispered to her, "You don't have to act tough... It's fine. I'm worried to."

Not having a comeback, she could only hug back and listen to his heartbeat. She inhaled his scent, a mixture of forest and mints. She relaxed into his arms and allowed him to comfort her, knowing this could be the last time they would be able to see each other.

"Hey Ran-chan?" Gin said while tilting the strawberry blonde's head up. He opened his sky blue eyes, causing her cheeks to ting red as they met with her own ash colored eyes. He placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lips. When he did, time seemed to stop completely. His hands began to roam down her sides and where about to make their way under her shirt...

"Am I interrupting something?" They head a small voice say. Their heads shot up to see a little peach's head peeping around the nearby corner.

Rangiku's face turned beet red and she stuttered, "M-Momo! How long have you been there?"

She only giggled and responded with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I just came. But if you want I can come back later."

"Yes please come back later... We were about to-"

"Shut up!" Rangiku yelled while punching Gin in his arm, "Anyways... What did you need Hina-chan?"

"I just came to ask if everything was set up." the small peach responded.

"Yep! Everything is ready." Rangiku said. Momo smiled and ran up and hugged her two friends. Ever the past three years, all of them had became extremely close. They only had each other, so they spent the rest of the day together, knowing they may never see each other again.

_**(Day of the Rebellion)**_

_"So today's the day?"_ A strawberry blonde thought as she got up. She looked over at the sleeping figure next to her and leaned over and gently kissed him on his cheek. She then got up and got ready.

In another room, a little peach was preparing for what was to come. However, as prepared as she was, she couldn't shake the this one feeling she couldn't describe, it felt as if it was a mixture of being scared, and nervous.

"Don't worry Master, I'm sure everything will be fine." Her zanpaktou, Tobiume reassured. Momo smiled and grabbed her trench coat and began to head down to the dungeons.

When she made it down there, she lead the prisoners to the secret field. There, she gave them their zanpaktous and lead them to where they would strike. They didn't fully know where they were, however, they assumed that they must have been inside Aizen's palace.

"Hey," Ichigo said to the mysterious person, "Um... I guess I should thank you for helping us. Will we see you again?"

She only shrugged and waved her hand to show that she was glad to help. She then ran off, leaving the rebels on their own._ "Good luck... Everyone... I'll be sure to help you."_

The group of rebels watched the mysterious person leave, once she faded away into the distance, they then turned back around and saw the spacious place. They then saw a figure walking to the center of the room with his brown his slicked back and a small strand hanging down from the front.

"Aizen..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry if this chapter was a little... Suckish and rushed. Anyways, the next chapter will be the big fight and most likely final chapter or that chapter after that one. But I will probably add 3 more chapters after this one before ending it (The Final Battle; Aftermath; and Epologe) if you would like.<em>**

**_Be sure to check my profile for important likes! Some of them include:  
><em>My Facebook  
>My Twitter<br>My Neopets (Yes I have a neopets account)  
>My DeviantArt<strong>

**_**Follow me on DeviantArt! I can upload pictures of some of the things... Although, my drawings are still beginner-ish.**_**


	7. The Battle Begins

**Winter Rebellion**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Why hello." The brown haired main said nonchalantly, "I could have sworn that you were suppose to be in your cells."

"To kick your ass and take back our freedom..." Ichigo growled.

"Oh really?" Aizen said while raising an eyebrow, "Are you really sure about that?" Aizen drew his sword and prepared for battle with the rebels.

_"Something is off about this... Would someone like him really go off against so many us?" _Toshiro thought to himself as he raised his sword, "Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" he called out an launched a large ice dragon at Aizen.

Aizen simply evaded the large dragon however, as he was evading a long sword came from the shadows, nearly piercing him. The sword belong to non other than Gin.

"Aw damn... I nearly got 'em." Gin said as he appeared on a ledge, shocking just about everyone that he would attack Aizen. Wasn't he on Aizen's side?

The, the group saw a familiar ash seeping across the floor, heading towards Aizen. It slowly encircled him before crashing shut, but unfortunately he flash stepped out before it could close completely, only gaining a few cuts.

"Shit..." the Strawberry blonde cursed as she appeared from the shadows, "Almost had him."

Suddenly, a giant ball of fire came shooting from the shadows, much to the surprise of Aizen.

"Got him!" Everyone heard a small voice cheer from above. It was the mysterious cloak girl who had helped them train for two weeks. "We're sorry for betraying you everyone, but please allow us to make it up to you." she apologized as she allowed the cloak to drop to the floor below her.

"It's you..." Ichigo mumbled in shock as he remembered the raven haired girl from three years ago.

"Very nice shot, Hinamori-kun." Aizen said to the small peach, "Unfortunately, that will not be enough to win."

Momo narrowed her eyes at her former captain, "We will win... One way or another Aizen!"

The brown haired man smirked, he then moved his hand and everyone felt the ground beneath them rumbling. Soon, a large espada came out of the ground, he was bald, except for a long pony tail at the back of his head and he had the number "10". Some knew who he was, it was Yammy Llargo.

"Whose ass am I about to kick now?" Yammy said arrogantly. He then looked around at all of the former Shinigami prisoners standing below him and smirked. His eyes landed on a small black haired Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki. He raised one of his large fists, prepared to slam it down on the small Shinigami.

"Rukia! Watch out!" Ichigo yelled, capturing Rukia's attention. She jumped out of the way and allowed his large fist to collide with the ground. The collision caused a rather large shock wave as it left a huge crater in the ground. Now, things had gotten serious, and were about to get even more serious.

Momo had taken her eyes off of Aizen for only a moment, when she looked back he was gone. "Where'd he-" she began to think to herself. However, her thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain in her back. When she had taken her eyes off of him, Aizen had flash stepped behind her, kicking her in her back causing her to fly into a wall.

"Hina-chan!" Rangiku called out as she saw her friend's small body collide with the wall, causing it to crack slightly.

"I-I'm okay." Momo would cough out as she pulled herself off of the ground.

Rangiku turned and glared at Aizen, she moved her hilt to cause the ash to circle around him. However, he flash stepped out of the and behind Rangiku, and with a well placed blow to the back of her neck he sent her flying.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia called out as her blade became pure white. She repaired to face off against Yammy who only smirked.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, releasing his Shikai to help Rukia fight Yammy.

"So, you really think you can fight me?" Yammy asked arrogantly.

"We can and we will!" Rukia told him. "First Dance! White Moon!"

A large circle of ice then formed under Yammy and began to freeze. However, he quickly broke free of it and sung his fist down towards Rukia again. However, it was intercepted by Renji's Zabimaru. Unfortunately, it was unable to cut his skin.

"Tch! Nice try Shinigami!" Yammy said arrogantly.

Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku and Gin violently fought Aizen. However he was holding all four of them off with relative ease.

"Ahahah! You are no match for me. Why don't you back down now while you still have the chance?" Aizen tauntingly said to the group.

"No way!" Rangiku said as she moved the hilt of her blade, causing a whirlwind of ash to fly towards Aizen. However he quickly flash stepped out of the way.

He would then reappear behind Toshiro and deal a devastating kick to his back, causing him begin flying towards a wall.

"Way of Binding Number 37: Suspending Star!" Momo would call out and cause a blue-ish white bouncy material to appear. Toshiro flew into it and bounced off of it a bit, preventing him from crashing into the wall.

"Thank's Hinamori." He said as he quickly got back into his battle position.

However, soon after, Aizen snapped his fingers and a large Garganta, reveling several Gillians.

"Shit..." Ichigo cursed under his breath. No way were they in any condition to take on Yammy, plus hoards of Gillians.

Suddenly, there would be a loud crash from above, causing the roof to cave in a bit.

"Hey, are we late to the party?"

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Here is an update :) I am SOOOOO sorry that it took months for me to get this story updated<p>

I got SWAMPED with school work and such so it made it harder to update... And on top of that, I had to get my laptop re done! D: Meaning I had to get EVERYTHING wiped off of it because it began acting possessed. So I lost just about all of my story files D:

Anyways, you guys should add me on _**Facebook**_ if you can as well as **_DeviantArt_**!

.com/  
>^ My <em><strong>DeviantArt<strong>_. PM Me if you would like to add me on **Facebook** :) It is easier to get into contact with me that way!


End file.
